Go On and On
by Biji Nangka
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dan ficlet Asa(jr)Iso.


" **Go** **On and On** **"**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Rated :** **T**

 **AsaIso**

 **Asano Gakushuu** **x Isogai** **Yuuma**

 **Warning :** **BL** **,** **shounen-ai,** **OOC** **-sangat** **,** **t** **ypo(s),** **EYD terabaikan, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **_Mine_**

* * *

Isogai mengerutkan dahi. Wajahnya keruh. Tangan dilipat di depan dada. Delikan tajam dilayangkan pada sosok angkuh yang tidak menampilkan raut penyesalan. Oh, ayolah. Dirinya sedang kesal. Pasalnya Asano-lah yang membuat janji dengannya, bertemu di halte bus tepat jam 5 sore. Namun pada kenyatannya si pembuat janji muncul begitu jarum pendek menyentuh angka 6.

Isogai mendongak. Meminta penjelasan. "Jadi?"

"Hm."

Diacuhkan.

"Apa tidak ada penjelasan atas keterlambatanmu?"

Asano memutar bola mata. Tanpa babibu ia menarik tangan si ikemen dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelahnya ia pun langsung menyusul ke tempat kemudi. Tanpa sadar Isogai merengut ketika si ketua OSIS memasangkan seatbelt padanya. "Aku sempat berpikir mungkin kau terkunci di toilet atau jadi korban tabrak lari."

"Konyol." Asano mendengus. Tangannya menarik lap belt melintang ke samping mulai dari pinggul melewati bawah perut sampai ke pinggul lainnya. "Aku pulang dulu untuk membawa mobil dan kembali ke sini." Tuturnya datar.

Isogai mengangguk paham. Namun detik berikutnya ia berjengit kaget. Matanya membulat horror. Baru sadar kalau dirinya ada di dalam mobil. "Eehhh?! Mo-mobil?" Mungkin karena terlalu lelah jadi daya tangkap otaknya menurun drastis.

"Kelas End memang lamban. Kau pantas jadi salah satu penghuninya." Asano menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Jangan diambil hati, maklum sifat bawaan lahir.

"Maafkan aku untuk itu." Isogai meniupi kedua telapak tangannya yang seakan membeku. Ia lupa membawa sarung tangan. "Sudah punya SIM memangnya?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak perlu surat ijin untuk memilikimu." Dikatakan dengan begitu tenang dan penuh rasa percaya diri. Isogai dibuat salah tingkah. "Y-yah, bukan itu maksudku ..."

"Lalu?"

Isogai berpikir sejenak. Jelas sekali Asano berniat menggodanya. Mana mungkin murid teladan sepertinya tidak tahu definisi SIM yang benar. Terlalu ...

"Maksudku, kita masih dibawah umur. Belum punya SIM, S-I-M. Bukankah dilarang membawa kendaraan sendiri jika belum memiliki surat ijin mengemudi?" Inilah contoh warga negara yang baik.

"Persetan dengan itu. Selama tidak kena tilang, tak masalah."

Perkataan yang sungguh tidak pantas ditiru.

"... Kemampuan menyetirmu sedikit meragukan."

"Tidak apa. Jika nanti kecelakaan setidaknya kita bisa mati bersama." Asano menyeringai. Jari-jarinya menelusup ke dalam helaian hitam yang begitu lembut. Ujung kuku menyapa kulit kepala. Isogai bergidik geli.

"T-tetap saja aku belum mau mati. Dan kita belum punya KTP untuk mempermudah tim medis ketika—"

"Ssttt ..." Jika biasanya 'ssttt' selalu diikuti jari telunjuk yang menempel di depan bibir, kini Asano menggantinya dengan menjepit hidung Isogai gemas. Tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup membuat yang bersangkutan kesulitan bernapas. "Tidak usah khawatir. Menjadi roh gentayangan bukan ide yang buruk."

Isogai meronta. "Mau membunuhku, ya?!" Tuduhnya main-main. Ia mengusap hidungnya yang memerah dengan wajah kesal.

"Menurutmu?" Asano menaikan sebelah alis. Lalu ekspresi wajahnya mendadak serius. "Aku bisa menyetir, bahkan menyetir sesuatu yang lain." Ujarnya cepat.

"Ya, ya, ya." Telapak tangan kembali ditiupi. Asap tipis yang keluar dari belah bibir tidak luput dari sepasang manik violet.

"Dingin?" Asano bertanya pelan, sukses membuat Isogai membeku sejenak dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. "Umm."

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun Asano menangkup kedua punggung tangan Isogai. Tubuhnya dicondongkan, kepala sedikit merunduk. Mengecup satu persatu kuku pendek milik sang kekasih kemudian meniupkan uap panas di sekitarnya.

"H-hei," Isogai jelas kaget sekaligus gugup. Pipinya memerah hingga telinga. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Perutnya serasa digelitik dari dalam. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, namun Asano tak mau melepaskan.

Isogai menyerah. Ia memalingkan wajah ke samping. Menelisik sekitar halte yang mulai sepi. "K-kapan kita pulang?" Dibanding bertanya itu lebih tepat disebut bergumam saking pelannya.

Dan Asano masih bisa mendengarnya.

"... Saat hujan turun nanti—" Sebelah tangan berlabuh menuju bahu, sedang yang lainnya menekan kaca samping memenjarakan tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil. Kepala didekatkan hingga bibir nyaris menyentuh telinga, "—mine."

 **...**

* * *

 **_Hujan_**

* * *

"Bukankah kita akan pulang begitu hujan?" Isogai bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wiper yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri menghapus jutaan tetes air yang mengenai kaca depan mobil. Hari sudah malam, dibuktikan oleh langit gelap dan lampu jalan yang menyala. Entah berapa lama mereka menunggu turunnya hujan. Asano bersikeras untuk tidak menyalakan mesin sebelum keinginannya terlaksana. Ia tak membiarkan Isogai keluar bahkan untuk menyelesaikan panggilan alam. Keterlaluan memang.

Asano melirik sekilas. "Ada tempat yang ingin kudatangi."

"Kemana?" Matanya memicing waspada. "Kuharap kau menjawabnya dengan benar. Moodku jelek."

"Ra-ha-si-a" Pemuda berambut oranye mengulum senyum misterius. "Tapi tenang saja. Aku bisa menjamin keperjakaanmu. Mungkin."

Dengan wajah ditekuk Isogai melengos. Mati-matian menahan jiwa pembunuhnya yang berontak ingin mematahkan leher Asano.

"Isogai-kun merajuk? Manis sekali." Asano tertawa yang sangat tidak Asano. Mungkin nanti ia harus banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan ketua kelas End itu agar perasannya lepas dan rileks.

Kepalan tangan meninju pelan sisi bahu. "L-lumayan banyak yang mengatakan aku manis. Tapi rasanya berbeda jika Asano yang mengatakannya ..." Lirihnya. Jari telunjuk membuat pola acak pada kaca yang berembun. "... dan itu membuatku malu sekaligus kesal."

Asano tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Anggap saja kita sedang pergi kencan."

"Di tengah hujan deras begini?"

"Ya."

"Aku pulang saja."

"Tak ada orang yang akan mengantarmu. Mau kuturunkan di sini?"

"... tidak."

"Anak baik."

* * *

 **Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Ada yang tahu di mana tempat nambal kokoro? #plaak

Terima kasih sudah membaca ...

* * *

 **Salam Brokoro**

 **Biji Nangka**


End file.
